


Open Court

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bastketball player Anakin, Coach Obi-Wan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, More tags to be added as the fic updates, Smut, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Anakin was a freshman at Coruscant Republic University with a full ride basketball scholarship. His skills had been rumored to have been the best in the area, but of course, only by high school standards. Anakin quickly discovered that the head coach, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was the most attractive man he had ever seen in his life. He only intended his coach to remain just that; his coach. Too bad that didn’t work out like he planned.ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not have regular updates, however, I will try to get new chapters out as soon as I can.

Walking into the arena that first day of practice was a little intimidating for Anakin. As far as he knew, he was the only freshman coming in to play on the Coruscant Republic University team, and he didn’t see any other freshmen he might have recognized from classes. Yep, it looked like he was alone. Damn.

Being named the best high school basketball player in the area was a rather high honor, but that didn’t mean squat now in college. Anakin was back on the bottom once more, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face a new team and a new practice schedule. He supposed he just had to go with the flow and take on whatever came his way. He was a rather impulsive, headstrong player, and though he didn’t listen to his coaches all the time, he always managed to pull a win out for his team.

Of course, now would be totally different. He wasn’t the strongest player anymore, and he actually had to _listen_ to his coaches now. God forbid he didn’t listen and cause the team to lose for once. It was his fear, and that fear had manifested into a sort of motivator for his first season as a CRU Jedi basketball player.

Other players were already warming up on the court as Anakin made his way to the locker room. A mix of 80’s rock, modern pop, and modern rap music played over the speakers, the usual music played at games to get the crowd pumped up. Anakin never really had an interest in any of those genres of music. He was, as odd as it had seemed to his former teammates, more into symphonic pieces, movie soundtracks, and classical music. Whenever he had control over the music he listened to, it was always music by famous composers from either long ago or more modern. Anakin wasn’t particularly bothered by rap, pop, or rock, but it just wasn’t his go-to music for inspiration.

Looking around, some of the most famous assistant coaches were out on the court with the players. Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto, and most importantly, Quinlan Vos. All three were highly spoken of, but Quinlan was perhaps the most talked about assistant coach in the area. Anakin was more intimidated by him than the others, and maybe even more than the head coach, which he had yet to see. The freshman was excited but nervous to meet him.

Anakin moved inside the locker room, passing by a few players with a blank expression, and he found the locker that was assigned to him. He opened it, shoved his bag into it, and put his lock on it after pulling out the practice uniform the basketball program had provided for him. Being on a full ride scholarship did have its perks in some aspects. He changed quickly and closed his locker before heading out onto the court once more. Instantly, he was greeted by two players who looked strikingly similar. Anakin guessed they were twins, which was rare if one really thought about the likelihood of twins going to the same school and playing on the same basketball team.

“Hey there, you must be the freshman the coaches have been talking about,” the one with a buzz cut said with a smile.

“Seriously, they’ve been talking nonstop about you,” the other agree with his brother.

Anakin blinked and took a step back. “Uh… I didn’t know I was being talked about.”

“Well of course you were. Literally everyone has been talking about you since the school announced you would be coming here.” The twin with the buzz cut chuckled. “I’m Rex, by the way, and this is my brother, Cody.” Rex jerked his thumb towards his brother.

Cody, who had longer hair that was still in a short style, nodded. “Yep, and we’re some of the nicer players on the team. Don’t worry, you won’t get harassed or stuffed in a locker here. That’s what we prevent from happening.”

Anakin looked horrified. “That’s happened before?”

Rex and Cody laughed. “God, no,” Rex said. “It’s almost happened, but it never fully went through as long as we’ve been here.”

A sigh of relief came over Anakin. “You scared me there for a bit. I was worried I wasn’t going to fit in very well here. I’m still nervous about the coaches seeing me in action…”

“Don’t be. They’ll like you.” Cody patted Anakin on the back a little rougher than Anakin would have liked.

The music died down, and there was a whistle from Coach Unduli, her long hair pulled back and fashioned into a braid that just about reached the middle of her back. She looked like she could easily take down Anakin, and he swallowed as he followed all the other players over to her. She had a tattoo on her chin, a simple diamond, that he was sure had some sort of special meaning to her. Anakin wasn’t about to ask, though.

“Alright, fellas. Welcome to the first day of practice. Hopefully you all have had time to warm up and stretch. We’re going to be jumping right into things today, so as soon as Coach Kenobi gets here, we’ll get started.”

She grabbed the clipboard from under her arm and began calling off names to make sure every player was there for practice. Anakin tuned her out and looked around the gym. It was much larger than his home gym in the small town of Tatooine. His home town was home to roughly 2,000 people. It was a classic small town where everyone knew everyone, and Anakin honestly hated it.

Rex and Cody responded to their names being called, which brought Anakin back to reality as the rest of the names were called. He never heard his name, and he started to panic until Unduli looked directly at him and nodded at him with a smile.

“Mr. Skywalker, good to have you here.”

Everyone on the team turned to look at Anakin, and he flushed a little before nodding back at her.

The doors to the arena slammed open, making Anakin jump while everyone was still looking at him, and a wave of laughter washed over the team. Then they were silent when the man who entered cleared his throat. His polished, undoubtedly high-dollar shoes clicked on the hardwood as he walked. Anakin couldn’t see him fully, just the occasional flash of his shoes and what Anakin thought was red hair. The freshman heard the voice before he saw the face.

“Alright, boys, I know it’s only the first day of practice and you’re all excited, thinking you’ll have it easy today. Throw those thoughts in the trash because I’m holding all of you here until the sun sets tonight. Do I make myself clear?”

The man was making his way through the crowd of the players, and Anakin felt his mouth go dry, not because of the coach heading his way, but the crisp accent that he spoke with. It sounded sophisticated, elegant, pristine, and he meant business.

“I want you all to understand that this team is not for the weak. I intend on going all the way to the playoffs this year, so I need 110% from everyone on this team. I will not settle for any less that your best.”

He was getting closer to Anakin, and the players around him parted like Moses and the Red Sea.

“This team is not going to fuck around and make this school look bad. We are the Jedi, and we are going to represent this school with our practice, our games, and our behavior outside of the arena.”

The last of the players parted for their coach to walk past, and finally he was standing before Anakin in all the glory he had been rumored to have. His hands were gently placed in the pockets his khaki pants, a black polo sporting the school’s logo fit his torso just about as perfectly as it could, his black oxfords shined brilliantly under the gym lights. A square-faced watch rested on his wrist, a pair of glasses was hooked onto the collar of the polo, and his hair, oh his hair, it was the most vibrant, natural red color Anakin had ever seen, swept to one side at the part and tucked behind his ears. Then there was the beard. It was the same vibrant red that his hair was, well trimmed and just perfect. And finally were his eyes, cold, steely blue that seemed to pierce into Anakin’s soul as all he could do was stare at the head coach of the CRU Jedi basketball team.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin felt his heart flutter a little in his chest. He wasn’t aware of the fact that he was literally just standing in front of his coach, gawking at him like a child, until another wave of laughter floated towards him from the team. He blinked and looked around, then flushed darkly as his gaze fell to the floor.

“Skywalker, I assume?” Kenobi put a hand on his hip, the one with the watch, and smirked. “Don’t worry, you’re acting just like the other boys on their first day. And don’t feel bad. I’m used to people looking at me like I’m a pretty girl walking down the street.

“Alright, boys! Give me some station ones!” Kenobi turned and headed to the bleachers to set his stuff down as the team moved into position to begin practice.

Now, being the only new one on the team, Anakin was very confused about where to go and what to do. He stood to the side, still recovering from his embarrassment in front of the whole team. Well, at least they all knew who he was now. That was a good thing, right?

“Rex, Cody, why don’t you help Skywalker out,” Kenobi called to the twins, that smile still plastered on his lips.

“Sure thing, Coach!” Rex jogged over to Anakin and pulled him into line. “Just watch what we do and try to copy it. Station ones are the easiest.”

“Okay… no guarantees I’ll be any good though.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Kenobi said as he passed by Anakin and the twins. “You were named the best high school player in the area. That’s got to count for something, right? Show me what you’ve got.”

No pressure or anything, Anakin thought to himself. As soon as he got a ball, the room seemed to go dead silent, every pair of eyes watching him to see what he would do. He felt his face grow hot again, but he bounced the ball a couple of times before going through the routine he had been watching. It was perfect on the first try, honestly surprising himself as he returned to the end of the line and the drill proceeded like normal.

“Impressive,” Kenobi commented, but that was all he said. No pointers or tips, just the one word. It left Anakin feeling a little disappointed, but he supposed he shouldn’t have expected anything else from the head coach.

Practice got out, just like Kenobi had said, when the sun set. Anakin was sore beyond any soreness he had experienced before, and he had witnessed the full authority Kenobi had while on the court. Anakin had been yelled at too many times to count for simple slipups and mistakes. It was a wonder he was still on the team after that practice.

Groaning, Anakin rolled his shoulders and ran a hand through his short, sweaty hair. He had a lot going on in his mind, including what he could do to improve his playing, what he was going to eat as soon as he got back to the dorms, and most of all, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the famed coach that was hard on all of his players and unbelievably hot. How could a basketball coach be that hot? Kenobi didn’t look much older than him either. Well okay, Anakin was only 19 and his coach was like… mid 30’s or so, but that didn’t really matter. What mattered was Anakin was very much attracted to him and that was a bad thing. It was only the first day of practice. How was Anakin supposed to survive even one _season_ with him as the head coach?! It was going to be very difficult, and Anakin wasn’t sure he would be able to do it.

Nevertheless, Anakin _was_ going to try to contain his attraction towards Kenobi. It may not be easy, but at least he was going to try, to focus on playing the game and getting his studies done instead of his hot, very attractive basketball coach.

“Hey, Skywalker!”

Anakin turned around just as he was about to leave the building, seeing the twins come running towards him.

“Rex? Cody? What’s wrong?”

“We wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight. We know a couple of good bars in town.” Rex winked at the freshman with a rather flashy smile.

“Oh, well I don’t drink… I had it enforced in me at a young age that I wasn’t allowed to drink until I was at the legal age.” Anakin flushed slightly and shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no problem,” Cody said. “We can go somewhere else. Like a bar and grill or something.”

“We’ll even pay for you,” Rex added, nudging Anakin’s elbow with his own.

Shaking his head and giving in, Anakin smiled. “Okay, I guess I don’t have to work on my homework right away.”

“Great,” Rex exclaimed. “You got a car, or you need a ride?”

“I have a car, yeah.”

“Then just follow us. We know this city like the backs of our hands.”

“Hold on just a second, boys.”

All three turned to see Kenobi walking towards them, a smile gracing his lips.

“Mind if I join you? I was planning on getting a few drinks anyways, and I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

Anakin tensed up, feeling his face flush just a little. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t go unnoticed by the twins, and Rex chuckled and patted Anakin on his shoulder.

“Sure, you can join us,” the twin said with a smirk. “I’m sure Skywalker here would love to get to know you.”

Anakin glared at Rex, but he could feel Kenobi look at him with an amused look. “I guess I’m okay with that…”

“Great!” Kenobi clapped his hands together, acting much more friendly than he had during practice, which honestly Anakin shouldn’t have been surprised about. “Where were you going to go?”

“Just to Applebee’s,” Cody said.

“Ah, a nice choice. Maybe I’ll end up going nonalcoholic tonight. Their raspberry lemonade is simply to die for.”

The four headed to their cars with a little more chatter. Anakin was glad for the small amount of time he had alone in his car. He was sure he was blushing furiously now, and if he was now, then he was before he got into his car, which meant that Kenobi saw him like that. God, that was really embarrassing. And it was even worse with what Kenobi had said back at the start of practice.

_“I’m used to people looking at me like I’m pretty girl walking down the street.”_

Anakin shuddered. He really didn’t need his thoughts to run wild at that moment, especially with him pulling into the parking lot of the Applebee’s. He sat in his car for a few minutes if only to still his rapidly beating heart. There had to be something wrong with him. There was no way Kenobi was really that hot, was there? Anakin was just overwhelmed by seeing him for the first time. Yeah, that was it. There was nothing more to it. Anakin was just overwhelmed, and soon his heart throbbing would stop. Maybe it would take a couple of days.

Kenobi and the twins were already sitting in the booth they had gotten, waiting for Anakin, and of course Cody and Rex were sitting next to each other, which left Anakin to sit next to his coach. Great.

Their drinks were ordered, and soon their food was as well. Anakin sat in silence, listening to the twins and his coach discuss future games and academics, neither of which Anakin really wanted to talk about. He just wanted to eat and leave in peace, forget the growing crush he had on Kenobi. Yes, he was just Coach Kenobi to Anakin, not Obi-Wan. He didn’t know him well enough yet. In fact, Kenobi should just stay his coach and nothing more.

An elbow nudged Anakin’s, startling him slightly.

“Skywalker? You okay? You looked spaced out.” Kenobi put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Ah… y-yeah, I’m fine. Just distracted…” More than distracted, but he wasn’t going to say that.

“By what? Your hunger, or the fact that you’re sitting next to me?” A knowing smirk spread across Kenobi’s lips.

Anakin flushed and looked down at the table. “Didn’t know it was custom for my coach to humiliate me in front of team mates.”

“Oh, come on now, Anakin. I’m only messing with you. I’m not meaning to make you feel bad.”

“It sure feels like you are…”

Kenobi let his hand fall to his lap. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Anakin let himself look at his coach once more, then nodded.

Dinner was served to all four soon, and even though Anakin was a little more comfortable than before, he still was unbelievably attracted to Kenobi. At least he was single again. Padmé was gone now, off to a different school to focus on her major in politics and governments. Anakin was still friends with her, still kept in touch with her, but their relationship had ended the day they graduated high school.

“So, Skywalker,” Anakin heard Rex say through a mouthful of steak. “What’s your major? I don’t think I’ve seen you around campus until today.”

“Criminal justice. I’m wanting to be an officer.”

“Interesting major,” Kenobi commented as he took a sip of his raspberry lemonade. “You don’t look the type to be a criminal justice major.”

“There’s a look?”

“Oh sure, he’s got the look, Coach,” Cody spoke up. “The short hair, the fit body, have you seen his arms and legs? The kid’s got some meat on him!”

“I suppose so, yes.” Kenobi chuckled and winked at Anakin. He set down his cup and placed his glasses on his face, pulling out his phone and bringing up a news article app.

“So you want to be an officer here in Coruscant,” Rex asked.

“Either here or back at home in Tatooine.”

“Tatooine. Don’t think I’ve heard of it.”

“It’s a small town. Not a very famous place by any means, even if I did come from it and our high school men’s basketball team won championships.” Anakin shrugged.

“Really? I haven’t heard a single thing about the town, and I’ve been following a lot of news on you.”

“As have I,” Kenobi added, scrolling through an article he was clearly deeply interested in. “However, when I heard that you were coming to my team, Skywalker, I did quite a bit of research on you. I wanted to know what exactly I was going to be taking on when you got here. I have yet to be impressed, but you are a good player. Better than most freshmen I get right out of high school.”

Anakin nodded, taking a sip of his water. A thought struck him, and since Kenobi was already there talking with him, he thought the question wouldn’t be too off topic. “Coach, I noticed your accent is… well, present. It’s different than what we speak with here. So where exactly are you from that gave you that accent?”

“Across the ocean. I grew up in a small-ish town called Stewjon. Came here with my parents when I was 19, and I’ve been here ever since.”

Kenobi gave Anakin a sideways smile. “Why were you curious about my accent and not Rex and Cody’s?”

Anakin blinked. It hadn’t even registered in his mind that they had accents. “I guess I was too distracted by yours to notice theirs…”

The other three chuckled, which made Anakin flush. “You three are just going to tease me all season, aren’t you…”

Rex reached across the table and patted Anakin’s shoulder. “We do it because we’re a family. Families poke fun at each other all the time.”

“I guess they do…”

 

-x-x-x-

 

“Padmé, I swear to God, I’m not pulling your leg here! He’s fucking ridiculous!”

Anakin had called Padmé on Skype as soon as he had returned to his dorm. He had to rant to someone who would appreciate Kenobi’s level of hotness as much as he did.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Ani. Not a moment sooner. You have to send a picture of him, or else I can’t tell you if he’s one to go for or not.”

“But he’s my coach. I hardly would have a chance with him in the first place. I mean, a player and a coach being together? That’s never happened before! It’s like a professor being in a relationship with one of their students.”

Padmé made a small noise, her face briefly leaving Anakin’s laptop screen. “Well, just send me a picture of him, like I’ve been telling you to do for like five minutes now, and then we’ll go from there.”

“Okay, hang on…” Anakin sighed and browsed through his photos folder on his laptop. He wasn’t going to tell Padmé it, but since the beginning of their call, he had been collecting as many pictures of Kenobi as he could find on the school’s website. Finally he picked a nice one that showed Kenobi’s face and shoulders, a spring-like background making his red hair nearly glow from the sunlight. He sent it into their chat.

Padmé was silent for several minutes, examining the picture and going over lord knew how many thoughts in her head. Anakin was startled when he heard her voice again. “How old is he?”

“I don’t know, mid-thirties?"

“So let’s say roughly 35 years old. You’re 19 right now, almost to turn 20, so that would put you at a 15 to 16 year age difference. Not unheard of in some relationships, and you both are consenting adults who can make their own choices, so―”

“Consenting adults?! Padmé, I don’t plan on fucking him!”

“I know! I’m just saying that you both are adults, so you wouldn’t get in trouble with any legal matters that way. Now, the school might have a policy against instructors and coaches dating students, but I wouldn’t know. That’d be something you’d have to find out on your own."

Anakin groaned, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. “What else do you have on him?”

“Well, he’s not a local, that’s for sure. No man from around here looks like that. Fair skin, light hair…” She squinted as she looked at the pictures again. “A light dusting of freckles it looks like. There’s nothing about this man that isn’t attractive. How tall is he?”

“Shorter than me by a couple inches.”

“Ooh…”

“What? It’s only a couple.”

“I know… how dominant does he seem?”

“Padmé, I said I’m not going to be fucking him.”

“I’m just putting it out as a possibility. You’re attracted to him, you want to be with him, there is the chance that you two might get together, and if you two do get together, there is the chance of either you or him wanting to get intimate.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“You already have, Ani. I can see it in your eyes, so stop lying to yourself.” Padmé always knew when something was up. She was probably the only reason Anakin passed his government class in high school.

“I hate it when you’re right…” A long sigh escaped Anakin’s mouth. “So what do you think? Should I go for it or not?”

“Well, he would be very possible to go after if he’s as open as you make him to be. I think that once you become good friends with him, you might have a chance with him.”

Well that was a relief to hear. However, it didn’t make it any easier for him to think that he had a chance with Kenobi. “Thanks, Padmé. I don’t know how long it’ll take before… things start to happen, but I’ll try to get him.”

“Keep in mind, if he finds you as attractive as you find him, he might try something first. Keep your eyes open in case he drops any sort of hints. Of course, this is all based on if he is gay or bisexual. Anything but straight.”

“Thanks,” Anakin said flatter that time. “Really got a good chance with him now.”

Padmé laughed and shook her head. “With all you’ve told me so far, I don’t think he’s straight. Like I said, just keep your eyes open and catch anything he drops.”

“For my own sake, I hope he drops something first instead of me dropping anything and ending up tripping over what I dropped.”

“You’ll be fine, Ani. I’m sure you’ll get to him eventually.”

“Yeah… I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Anakin’s first couple seasons with Kenobi as his coach were near torture. He would be practicing like normal, having absolutely no issues, and then he would look over at Kenobi and find him looking right back, and it damn near threw him off every time. It was frustrating, and Anakin found himself during many nights thinking of Kenobi and the advice Padmé had given him.

Keep your eyes open, pick up anything he puts down.

Well… he had tried that, only it was with things Kenobi never put down, and Anakin had ended up making a fool out of himself. He didn’t make eye contact or speak to Kenobi until after the next game they had.

At least in game, Anakin was focused for a good amount of the time. Whenever he was on the court, his head was nowhere near Kenobi, and he was thankful for that. Otherwise, he would have been kicked off of the team for good for poor ability to work with his team properly. That would have been embarrassing beyond belief. Why were you kicked off the team? Oh you know, just had the biggest crush on my coach ever.

Nevertheless, Anakin had made it through two seasons without letting his crush completely ruin him. His third season was better in terms of him managing his crush. He wasn’t as awkward around Kenobi or the other team mates, and though it was the last year Rex and Cody played for the team, as they were graduating in the spring semester, Anakin wanted to make the most of that season.

And he did. The team went on to be regional champions, then went to the playoffs to win third. It was a successful season, but it was sad to see the twins go after three seasons of playing by their sides. Anakin was going to miss them dearly, but he was going to take the team all the way to winning first at the playoffs. Anakin was going to make the Jedi the division champions. For his team and his coach, Anakin was going to get his team all the way to the top, no matter what it took.

By the time Anakin’s fourth season for the Jedi came around, he and Kenobi were far more than best friends. They had gotten beyond their awkward stage of getting to know each other, and it had helped that Kenobi was actually one of Anakin’s instructors for his classes. As it turned out, Kenobi was very knowledgeable in not just basketball, but also psychology. Wonders never ceased when Anakin took that class. He had always known that Kenobi was a bit excitable, especially when on the court yelling at his team. But inside the classroom was just as much excitement. Kenobi would get up on tables and jump around and joke all the time. Instead of walking on the floor among his students, he would climb up on the tables and walk around on them like it was the most normal thing in the world. That class was one of the most interesting Anakin had ever taken, and he liked it enough to take the follow up course from Kenobi the fall semester of his senior year.

“I need you all to imagine that these tables are like the foundations of a house.” Kenobi stepped up onto one of the many tables in the classroom, just as he had several times before, and began to walk the length of it. “Any house needs a strong foundation. It’s what make the house strong and stand when it needs to. I can jump on this table, wobble it, shake my hips, whatever, and the table isn’t going to go anywhere. Just like the foundation of a house, no matter what happens, this table isn’t going anywhere, and it’s not going to break. Unless I suddenly gain like 500 pounds, then yes the table is going to break, but thankfully this table is built to hold people walking all over them, because that’s what tables are for, right?”

The class chuckled as Kenobi hopped back down. “Like a house, the mind needs a sturdy foundation. Give the mind a weak foundation, and the mind is going to be weak, and nobody particularly likes a weak mind. Strong minds make strong people. I encourage all to create strong minds so they can become strong people.

“Now, does anyone want a Snickers?”

Class was dismissed once everyone had gotten their candy bar, as Kenobi had a habit of handing out candy bars at the end of class. He knew the school didn’t really allow it, but hey, he was one of the most loved instructors in the psychology department. He got away with a lot of things.

The room emptied out rather quickly, save for Kenobi and one of his students, and of course it was Anakin. The young man always lingered after class since it was his last for the day, as well as for Kenobi.

“Do you have homework to get done, Mr. Skywalker? I do faintly remember giving the class an assignment today.” Kenobi sat on his desk and removed his glasses from his face.

“It’s not due until next week. I have time to spare before I work on it.” Anakin smirked at Kenobi, taking a bite of his Snickers.

“Procrastination. A student’s worst enemy.”

“Coach, I’m a senior now. You should know my academic tendencies.”

“Yes, I do.” The older man sighed and leaned back on his hands. “You have come a long way since I first saw you, you know. I’m glad you grew out of that horrid haircut you had as a freshman.”

Anakin had grown quite handsome over the years. The short hair he wore with pride as a freshman had grown out into beautiful long curls, reaching just barely to his shoulders. His bangs were swept neatly to the side, and parts of his hair were tucked behind his ears, but just barely. His ears were hard to see if one was not standing right next to him. Anakin had also grown just a little taller, his shoulders broader and his muscles fuller. He was much more fit than the day he arrived on campus. He was a scrawny kid back then, now he was the heart throb of nearly everyone on campus, not excluding instructors and deans. He had people drooling at his feet if he was just standing.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it? Maybe I should cut my hair to that length again.” Anakin chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, god, please don’t!”

“It’s my hair, I can do what I want with it.”

Kenobi rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. How do I ever put up with you?”

“You know you like me too much to get rid of me.”

Kenobi scoffed. “Sure, Anakin.”

“Hey, you used my first name!”

“Oh, stop it! Get out of my classroom!” The redhead shooed Anakin out with his hands, a smirk on his face.

“You’re so mean to me,” Anakin complained as both made it into the hallway, a couple of remaining students glancing their way with quizzical looks.

“No I’m not. I’m nice in the classroom.” Kenobi made sure Anakin was standing before he let go. “Well, since you’re not set on going and working on homework, care to join me in my office real quick? I need to grab my coat before I leave.”

“Can’t stand the cold, Coach?” Anakin fell into step beside Kenobi as they made their way to the psychology offices.

“It’s below freezing, Anakin. I need more than this sweater on.”

The younger man shrugged, picking at his sweatshirt. “I don’t think it’s too bad out. A layer of snow, freezing temperatures, blowing wind, it’s a perfect day out!"

“You’re a nutcase.” Kenobi put his glasses back on as he opened the door to the main office, greeting the secretary there.

“I’m not any nuttier than you are.” Anakin also greeted the secretary, then followed Kenobi back to his office, a room he had become all too familiar with.

“You are just full of it today, Anakin. I’m not so sure I like it.”

“To be fair, Coach, you’re always full of it.”

Kenobi shot a glare at Anakin. “Stay out here. I’m just grabbing my coat.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing back at the secretary and shaking his head. “I can’t believe you still like me with all the things I do to you, Coach.”

“I put up with you a lot of the time. Mostly because you’re on my team and I have to.” Kenobi emerged from his office and locked it for the day. “But I do like you. You’re hard not to like once a person gets to know you.”

“Aww, thanks, Coach.”

As much as Kenobi did like Anakin, the young man was annoying at times, especially when he decided to get cocky. Now was one of those times, and Kenobi felt a headache coming on. He would be glad once he got to be home and take something to ease the pain. And maybe Anakin would be up to watching a movie.

For now though, they were going to going to go to the store, as their apartment was desperately in need of more food. Anakin ate like a horse since he was an athlete, so they ran out of snacks and sports drinks often. It wasn’t something Kenobi was upset about. After all, he had been the one to suggest they share his apartment. And he got paid enough by his teaching and coaching jobs that he was able to spare some money to feed one of his players.

“Did you make a list of the things you wanted me to get for you?” Kenobi and Anakin made their way to the older man’s car, the snow crunching underneath their feet as they walked.

“For once, yes, I did. Proud of me?”

Kenobi snorted. “I’m always proud of you. But for this simple thing that you always seem to forget, yes, I am proud of you for it. Now, did you bring the list with you?”

“It’s on my phone.” Anakin smirked when Kenobi shook his head.

“People never use paper anymore.”

“Phones are more convenient.”

“In some aspects, yes.  But for making a note of what groceries you need? I still think you should use paper.”

They reached Kenobi’s car and got in after they brushed the snow off of themselves. “But I guess I’m just an old man who knows nothing about technology, right?”

“You are whatever you say you are, Coach. I’m not going to confirm or deny.” Anakin smirked as he put his seatbelt on. “I’m not one to judge now am I.”

“Now that’s a load of crap if I’ve ever heard one.”

At the grocery store, Anakin went off to find his snacks and drinks while Kenobi shopped for the normal food items. Bread, milk, eggs, anything that wasn’t what Anakin snacked on. Which wasn’t much. Any food in the apartment Anakin considered a snack. It just depended on if he was eating it at a meal or not. Either way, Anakin was eating any time he wasn’t busy with something else. It was his hobby, as he so kindly put it to Kenobi once.

Like always, Kenobi expected Anakin to return to him with an armful of food, and he shouldn’t have been surprised every time, but this time was ridiculous. Anakin was barely able to hold all he was carrying before he dumped it all in the cart Kenobi was pushing around. It got him a glare and a raised eyebrow from the older man.

“What? This is less than the last time we went shopping.” Anakin smirked, knowing very well it was far more.

“You are absolutely impossible sometimes, Anakin. Why did I ever suggest you come live with me?”

“I like to think it was because you liked me a little too much.”

Anakin got a swat on the shoulder for that comment.

“You need to learn to control your insolence. It’ll get you into serious trouble one of these days.”

Like always, the two managed to get out of the grocery store without having an argument about Anakin’s habits. Besides, it wasn’t like he was able to control himself most of the time. And of course he brought up the argument that he _was_ an athlete, which Kenobi rolled his eyes at. In his eyes, that wasn’t a valid excuse to be acting the way Anakin was. However, blame his behavior on something or not, Kenobi put up with Anakin. Had been for nearly four years, and by that point, Kenobi was immune to all of Anakin’s tricks and arguments. It was just playful banter now.

As soon as they got home, Kenobi reminded Anakin that he had to help bring in the groceries even if he did have homework to do. Of course, Anakin made a big scene about it, though only in the teasing manner he always did. Again, Kenobi wondered how in the world he managed to put up with the young man.

After groceries were brought in and put away, Anakin launched himself at the couch and laid down, yawning a little. “I think I’m going to take a nap,” he announced.

“You could always nap in the bed you know,” Kenobi said from the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

“Yeah, but the bed is so far away. I’ll stay here on the couch.”

Kenobi sighed and walked over to the couch, taking a sip of his juice. “You are damn near impossible, you know that?”

“But that’s why you love me, right?”

“Well, I do love you, but that’s not one of the reasons why.” The redhead leaned against the side of the couch and bent over to kiss Anakin’s forehead.

“Aww, you don’t love me.” Anakin reached a hand up in an attempt to grab the glass of juice. He was unsuccessful.

“I do too. I just kissed you, didn’t I?”

“Only on the forehead you did.”

“It was still a kiss, Anakin.”

The younger huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “If you really loved me, you would have kissed me on the lips.”

“Oh, fine, you big baby. Sit up.” Kenobi moved around to the front of the couch and set his glass down on the coffee table.

“So you do love me?” Anakin smirked at his coach as he sat up enough for Kenobi to sit next to him.

“Of course I love you. Why wouldn’t I? I mean sure you’re a pain in the ass sometimes, and you don’t always listen to me, but other than that you’re pretty lovable.” Kenobi traced the scar over Anakin’s eye gently. “You do stupid things sometimes too.”

“Hey, that knife flew right at me without any warning. Besides, the cut wasn’t too deep.”

Kenobi sighed, shaking his head. “It was still a stupid decision for you to juggle knives. You scared the crap out of me.”

“Head wounds always bleed more, Coach.” Anakin chuckled and leaned his face closer to Kenobi’s.

“You don’t have to keep calling me coach here at home, Anakin. I’m not your coach here.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Having enough of the banter, Kenobi leaned forward to close the distance between them and connected their lips. Oh, if only the university knew what he was doing with one of his students and players. There’s be heavy consequences of course, but as long as their relationship stayed private and at home, they would be fine.

Anakin pushed him away eventually, gasping for air after the long kiss. “You like to kiss me way too much. Control yourself or you’ll get caught one day.”

“Control you actions on the court and maybe I’ll consider it.” Kenobi chuckled, moving away from Anakin.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad on the court. I’ve taken us to the playoffs before, so you have no right to tell me to control myself on the court.”

Kenobi snorted. “Don’t think that just because we’re dating does not mean I’m going to go any easier on you in practice. You’re getting sloppy. I’m going to make you run drills at the next practice.”

A heavy sigh escaped Anakin. He knew he couldn’t argue with Obi-Wan on the topic of basketball. The man knew everything about how Anakin played, and if he said that Anakin was getting sloppy, then he was getting very sloppy. “Alright, alright, don’t get your tie in a knot. I’ll work hard at our next practice.”

“Good. I don’t want you getting lazy. You’re my star player, and we need to be thinking about getting to the playoffs again this season.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll get to the playoffs, I promise. The team is good this year, and I have a good feeling about this season.” Anakin stood up and stretched. “Still, should we head to the rec center and work out a little? You said we would go to the gym at some point this week, and today sounds like a good day to work up a sweat.”

Kenobi smiled with a knowing look. “Grab your gear, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a fic for Obikin Big Bang 2017, I also got some lovely artwork by alyruko
> 
> [Kiss on the Couch](http://alyruko.tumblr.com/post/160577134006/half-of-a-obikinbigbang-entry-based-on)


End file.
